As Long as I Have Friends
by drakedragon1
Summary: Kakashi reads part of his book to team 7. How is it going to affect them? Wonder if Naruto will survive the trials. Why does Naruto faint when he sees Hinata? Hinata is now living with him and going on missions to the wave contry. (so far maybe NaruHina,
1. Default Chapter

Drake Dragon: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. So don't sue me.

"speech"

'thought'

As Long as I have Friends 

It was getting late and Team 7 had finished there training for the day. It had been a real eventful day when Kakashi had decided to read a part of his book to them at lunch.

Flashback

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled trying to get his sensei (I think that's how it's spelled) attention. He was wearing his normal orange pants and a black T-shirt since Sasuke burned his shirt with his fire jutsu.

"What is it Naruto," Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"We were wondering is that book really that interesting since you read it all the time?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at Naruto, he was warring his normal orange pants and the black T-shirt since Sasuke burned his orange shirt with his fire jutsu. Then glanced behind him to Sasuke who was trying to look not interested but Kakashi could see the curiosity in his eyes. Sakura was sitting on the grass next to Sasuke with her lunch.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked.

"Because um……..ah…… I don't know,"

"Well since you can't buy it I guess I could but…"

"But what?" Sakura said after he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure I should read this to you… well I guess it's ok as long as you don't steal my precious Icha Icha Paradise."

All three of the kids sweatdropped. Sasuke was the first to respond. "I won't steal your book."

Sakura and Naruto just shook her head.

Fine I will tell you.

End of Flashback AN: I'm not going to tell what in the book yet but I will eventually so don't worry ; )

Kakashi had pushed them hard that day and each was in a daze from the story he read them. Sakura and Sasuke didn't even realize that they had followed Naruto to the Raman Stand. The only reason the got there was because Naruto had memorized how to get there and wasn't paying attention on where they were going. So the three decided to stay and eat.

With what was going threw there head none of them was thinking about the food. The owner was surprised that Naruto was eating slowly.

"Rough day kids" The owner said( I don't remember his name)

"Ya" they said in unison.

"Well take your time I'm not in any hurry to close tonight."

A soft thanks was all that was herd before he went back to cleaning up.

After the meal all three decided it was still early to just go straight home so the market was a good place to stop to get the thoughts of the book out of there heads.

When Sakura saw a clothing store she dragged the boys in, well Sasuke was dragged and Naruto just followed. After a few minutes both of them was getting ready to run out the door if a pissed off Sakura wasn't ready to stop them. She was dragging them around the store trying on many different cloths, soon because of Naurto's burned shirt she decided to make them get new outfits too. Once each of them herd this they bolted for the door only to get caught by Sakura and throw into a stall to try on cloths.

She mad them try on all different types of cloths, from pink and purple to black and blue. Some had teddy bears and frogs. After about 2 and a half hours she was ready to leave and every thing else was forgotten.

"Finally," Sasuke said under his breath as they left the store and Naruto just nodded. Earning both a knock

on the head.

"It wasn't that bad" Sakura said. She was now wearing a pair of tight white shorts that went down to her thigh. A bright red tank top with a flower pattern across her chest and it just made it to her waist. She had another open T-shirt to go over top of it that was a dark silver.

"Ya it was," as Naruto looked down and smirked at his new cloths since Sakura told him not to get the orange cloths he had before. He now had black pants on (same as his others just black) and dark red tank top with net under it and a small fox symbol on the left chest part that was partly being covered by another shirt that was open in the front and it was also black with a blue that matched his eyes as his spiral symbol on his back. Plus it had quite a few extra pockets to keep his ninja stuff in. "Why couldn't I just get my orange shirt?"

"Because I said so, it looks better and you have more pockets for hidden shurikens and such and do you see Sasuke complaining about his new cloths?"

Sasuke was now wearing a light blue T-shirt with his symbol on each of his sleeves and blue flames on the bottom. His shorts were now. "I haven't complained because the dobe was doing enough for the both of us. Anyway you didn't need to go threw the entire store." He grimaced.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE, BAS-oomph" Naruto ran into someone and fell on his ass.

"Sorry… Naruto," Naruto looked up and met a vary flustered Hinata.

"Hey it was my fault," Naruto said as he got up "what are you doing."

"N-Nothing"

'Why does she always do that, o well' Naruto wondered

"You dobe you should watch ware you are going" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up you bastard" giving Sasuke a glare "want to come along Hinata we are just walking around" as he looked back at her with his trade mark grin.

"S-sure, Naruto" Hinata blushed.

"Thanks, LETS GO……wait I just got us into more shopping didn't I?"

"Yep" Sakura beamed 'I get to spend more time with my Sasuke-kun'

"grown"as Sasuke and Naruto went with the 2 girls.

End

AN: this is the first time I wrote a fic I'm not sure on where I'm going to go with it, I'm not entirely sure about the pairings either. Have any ideas let me know b/c I want to make a good story out of this.


	2. blackmail

I don't own Naruto and if you're wondering when this is set it's just after they became a team.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Sound affect

As Long as I Have Friends

"This is your fault dobe"

"Mine, why is it mine?"

"Because you're the one that asked Hinata to come with us"

"Well you can just leave"

"Sure and get mobbed by a pissed off Sakura, no thanks"

"Aww, is Sasuke-bastard scared"

"……shut up dobe, you aren't trying to get away either"

"That's because I asked Hinata to come with us and I would feel bad to leave her with Sakura and Ino"

"Uh-hu, sure"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"Naruto, will you stop trying to fight with Sasuke-kun"

"But Sakura-chan"

"Go help Ino-pig pick something for Hinata NOW!"

"Good luck Sasuke" Naruto whispers as he runs off to Ino and Hinata.

Sasuke is glaring at his back with a betrayed look and then finds him self being dragged off by Sakura to look at a few scrolls and shurikins. 'Well at least this is not going to be to bad right now'

To Naruto

'For once I don't feel sad for leaving him with Sakura-chan, he is probably being tortured by having to wear a skirt, hehehe,' and he started grinning evilly.

"Where is my Sasuke-kun" Ino asked looking around as Naruto approached her

"Sakura-chan is making him wear a skirt, hehehe"

"SHE WHAT!" she shrieked and ran off to find her beloved Sasuke

"Well I guess now that they are occupied with Sasuke I can go get ramen, who knew I would be grateful for their crush on him"

He turned around just as Hinata walked out of the changing room right in front of him with a two piece light blue bathing suit on. His eyes bulged from his face and bother there faces turned beat red. Then Naruto fainted with a nose bleed as the images from Kakashi's book passed threw his mind. Then a few seconds later Hinata fell right on top of him from embarrassment.

A little bit later Ino, Sakura and Sasuke (to his dismay) came back followed by Shikamaru and Choji.

"This is so troublesome, how did we get dragged into it?"

"You laughed at Sasuke crunch "

"So troublesome"

"At least you two weren't here earlier" Sasuke said with his head hanging.

"Where are Hinata and Naruto I know I left them around here"

"Where were they" Sakura asked

"In a stall trying on bathing suits, she was embarrassed that I was making her come out so I could see, the Naruto came up to me and I went to find you"

"……um, I don't think that was a good idea with Naruto there"

"I KNEW IT, HE'S A PERVERT!" Ino was had fire in her eyes . Shikamaru and Choji started to back away. "He is probably taking advantage of her liking him"

"That dobe probably doesn't know what to do"

"Remember Sasuke, Naruto listen to Kakashi-sensei to and that part about the swimsuit " both of them shuttered

"What?" Ino razzed an eyebrow, then latched onto Sasuke's arm

"Get off him Ino-pig" she says as Sasuke gets out of her grip

"What is it about bathing suits" Shikamaru asked looking jealous

"Kakashi-sensei read a part of his dirty book to us and I would guess that when Hinata walked out of the changing room and Naruto saw her then fainted from a nosebleed because of the book, then because Hinata was embarrassed she fainted right after Naruto"

"… I'm not going to ask" Ino said sweat dropping

Sakura pointed at the floor and everyone looked to see Naruto out cold with some blood coming out of his noses and Hinata with a red face sprawled over him with her head on his chest. If he was awake he could have looked to the side and saw her breast up close and personal.

"Ino-pig, do you have a camera?"

All of them gave an evil grin, except for Sasuke he gave his evil smirk.

"I got one" Choji said, taking a very nice digital camera out of one of his pockets and handed to Sakura

"This is going to be good blackmail" Sakura said taking a few pictures

"What are we going to do with them?" Ino asked

"We will think of something" Sakura said smiling

Chapter end


	3. bad can turn into good

AN: I don't own Naruto and if you're wondering when this is set it's just after they became a team. Anyway this is my first fic so let me know how you like it.

Tamara2187: i am going to explain parts of the book later. im not sure if i will do that to any of the char... yet. it will be awile. i think your right on the parrings.

TimeShifter: im not sure yet. more than likly though

Mysteryladytx: the blackmail is going to be a bit later, I don't know when. I'm making stuff up as I go I only get the basics of what I want in my head other than that I don't have a clue

"Speech"

'Thought'

As Long as I Have Friends

Naruto awoke with the sun shining on his face.

"What a day, who knew shopping with a girl would be more tiring than training, I don't even remember coming home. Well I know Kakashi-sensei won't be there for a few hours so I will go back to sleep"

He just laid there and noticed a bunch of pictures on his walls.

"What in the hell are those?"

He gets up and walks over to the wall and his jaw drops. They were pics with Hinata and Naruto sprawled in many odd positions. Some back in the shop while others were in his house.

"Shit, I'm never going shopping again"

'That's weird, how did I get home last night?' Hinata got up and started getting ready when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Hiashi walked in and closed the door.

"Where were you yesterday, why weren't you training" He asked looking at Hinata in disgust. "Your sister is already stronger then you. You are putting the clan to shame, I expect you to be at the main training room soon." Then he turned and walked out of the room. Hinata was feeling dread at having to fight her younger sister again. ( I am not sure of her age I think she is 3 years younger than Hinata could someone let me know if I am right.)

As she made her way through the halls of the estate, her mind wandered to the fun she had the night before. Then she remembered that Naruto had fainted when she came out of the changing stalls. She blushed a deep red as she continued. Soon she was at the training room. As she entered she noticed that some of the elders were along the sides and began to get really nervous. 'What is father planning?'

She took the position in front of her sister and got into her stance. (I don't know what its called ether I suck at names) "Begin," was all she heard before Hanabi charged and attack Hinata with quick shot attacks to cut the charka flow. Within a minute Hinata was beaten.

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga family, get out of my sight, you are not my daughter don't come back to the mansion!" Hiashi yelled then walked out of the room with all the rest of the people following except for Hanabi.

She watched Hinata get up and run out of the room crying.

"Gomen Hinata-nee chan"

Naruto was walking to team 7's training ground. He was cursing his luck on how he his day keep getting worse and worse. When he was exiting the ramen stand the sign had fallen on him. Then he was crossing a bridge and the boards gave away and he fell into the river. After that the sole of his boot had ripped and was about to fall off. Today was not his day, and he had the blackmail hanging over his head. He abruptly stopped. He strained his ears to see if he heard it again. He could faintly hear someone crying off in the woods. Being Naruto he starts to follow the sound. Once he arrives he is startled to see Hinata but more so that she was in worse shape that he is in. If it wasn't for her hair and the shape of her jacket he wouldn't have known. She was sitting with her back to a tree with her face in her hands cry.

"Hinata?" As he walks up to her.

She was startled and looks up. Her eyes widen when she realize who it is and the starts to blush and cry again.

"Hinata whats wrong?" he asks sitting down next to her.

"Why," Hinata asks threw her sobs, "W-why am I so weak?"

"You're not weak Hinata"

"Y-Yes I am, I'm a bur-den to my t-team and I-I can't even defeat my y-younger sis-ter in a sparring match and now my father diso-owned me"

Naruto can't find the right words to say so he does what his heart tells him to do, he hugs her. At first she jumps and he starts to let go. He is taken by surprise when she wraps her arms around him and starts crying harder. He just pats her pack and lets her cry. After about half an hour she calms down to realize what she did and her face turns into a tomato.

'She is cute when she does that… where did that come from?' "Um Hinata, where are you staying, I will walk you there if you want. You probably feel better after you get cleaned up"

"I-I don't have a place to go, who w-would let me stay" Hinata look at the ground

"Hey no sweat, you can stay with me, what are friends for anyway." He gave her his big foxy grin. All Hinata could do was stare at him in shock as her face changed colors. "That is if it's ok with you. If you don't want to I understand." His smile started to fade.

Hinata started to panic. "I-I would lo-like that, but I don't want to be a b-burden to you." She whispers. Inside she didn't know if she should be happy or sad.

"Aw, you wouldn't be a burden, it would actually be nice to have someone to live with for once. I haven't had even a guest before. Lets go and get you cleaned up, ok" As he stood up he reached his hand out to help her up.

They walked to his apartment in silence. Once they arrived Naruto unlocked the door and walked in. "Sorry that it's not that big but it is what I can call home."

"Its f-fine, thank you"

"Well the shower is there, I will get you some extra close to change into then I will go see my team and tell them I am not going to do missions today. Then we can find a way to get your clothes or something."

"O-ok Naruto-kun"

Naruto went and got a white shirt he had picked up and some dark blue sweatpants.

"Here ya go, I will be back in a bit." As he left to talk with his teammates

"Ok" As she looked around her new home. It had a kitchen, a living room with a beat up couch, a small bathroom, and a small bedroom with one bed and a nightstand. 'Wonder what he's planning to do about sleeping. Maybe in the same bed' Her face starts to change colors as she thinks of stuff that no one would have though her to be shy little Hinata if they found out.

End


	4. Where to stay

shikaruTo: i got what you mean and sorry about that. i will remember next time.

Dragon Man 180: This is befor the wave counrty,I will send him there soon. I'm not sure how I am going to do Neji yet. I will figure it out when i have him show up.

Tamara2187: thanks about the age. i may need that later on.

Patch5129: i have something for them so dont worry.

I don't own Naruto and its set it's just after they became a team be for they go to the wave country

"Speech"

'Thought'

As Long as I Have Friends

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "You're late!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan" He says while he rubs the back of his head. "Things came up and I can't do missions today. Got to go, bye" He turns around and runs off as Sakura fumes.

"LASY ASS BAKA!" She yells at him. "Wonder what is up, it's not like him to miss any missions."

"Yo" Kakashi says as he walks up to the group. Looking around "Where's Naruto?"

"The baka said that things came up so he wasn't doing missions today."

"Hm…." Kakashi stared at his students. "There are no missions today. I want you both to spar for an hour or so. Take it seriously; I want you Sakura to work on your strength and Sasuke needs to work on Genjutsu, or you can listen to me read my book." He took out his book again and started reading it. Sasuke and Sakura paled and ran over to the training logs to start. 'Hehe, I should have thought of this sooner. Now need to find Naruto.' He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back to Naruto

He arrived back at his apartment. "Hey Hinata, where are you." He called once he stepped in the house.

Hinata blushed when he said her name. "R-right here N-naruto"

"Felling better now?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok then, lets go see the old man and tell him what's going on"

"W-Who?" Hinata asked.

"Hokage, we probably need to tell him what's going on and see if I can get some extra stuff in this place."

"Ok, t-thank you Naruto" as she bowed

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey it's no problem that what friends are for." He looked down and his smile started to fade. "It's not fun living alone and if your parents treat you like that you are welcome here. I never knew my parents but if they were like that I wouldn't have stayed with them anyway. So don't worry about it." His smile came back. "Now let's go."

They started walking to the Hokage tower. "Hey Hinata." Naruto said as they walked.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun" She turned beat red. She hadn't meant to add kun. 'Hopefully he doesn't get mad for that.'

Naruto looked at Hinata not entirely sure he heard right. He gave his foxy grin, "Just promises me that if you need clothes I don't have to go shopping with you." Hinata face faulted. "I found out I don't like shopping that much, Ok Hinata-chan"

She blushed. "Sure Naruto-kun." They keep walking in silent blush.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was scanning the village in search for the blond haired boy. The first place he checked was Ichiraku Ramen Stand. 'Hm not here, where could he be. What was so important?' He sped off to Naruto's apartment. 'The door is locked so… lets use the window.' Once he was in he looked around and noticed a pile muddy close that doesn't belong to Naruto. He walks over to them. 'What is Naruto doing with a girls close? (He can tell that they are girls with just looking at them b/c he is a pervert.) 'I guess Naruto liked my book.' Kakashi smiled. 'I wish I could get girls like that.' He pouted. 'Well, I think I will go back to the other two.' With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With Naruto and Hinata

"LET US IN I NEED TO TALK TO THE HOKAGE." Naruto yelled at the ANBU as soon as he got there. The ANBU just stood there looking at Naruto. "What?" Naruto glared at the man.

"You actually called him the Hokage," said the other ANBU that was a female.

Naruto blinked at the ANBU then scratched the back of his head. "Um, ya I did. It's really important that we talk to him."

"We?" The male said. He looked behind Naruto and noticed Hinata. After realizing she was a Hyuuga he left to talk to the Hokage.

"Wonder what that was about," Naruto said.

"The Hokage said you can go in," the man said.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's so important," The Hokage asked. They took a seat.

"Hinata-chan bastard of a father kicked her out and now she is staying with me," Naruto stated

"Ok and why have you come to see me?" Hokage said.

"Um, I'm not sure." Naruto answered. The Hokage sweat dropped. "Well I need to ask for a few things for my apartment so she can stay there, so I came to you because I will need to pay it back anyway so you can just give me a lot of missions and keep some of the money."

"I-I will h-help to," Hinata whispered. "I can't h-have you do all the w-work Naruto-kun."

The Hokage smiled at this. 'Hopefully it will be good for both of them in the long run, Hinata may open up more with Naruto's help and maybe she will be able to teach that boy a few manners. I will arrange a talk with Hiashi in a little bit to. ' "Well lets go see the apartment and what it needs. Hinata, did you get to take any clothes with you?" She shook her head. "Ok." Yes, he was going to have a long talk with Hiashi after this.

End


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto. I just buy the manga. And thanks to Marco who reads the chaps over so its unerdstandable.

AN: Thanks for reveiwing and you gave me some good ideas. I will eventully start making the chapters bigger as time goes on but im a better artist then a writer so bear with me.

"Speech"

'Thought'

As Long as I Have Friends

It was had been a week since the incident and things were returning to normal. Well, as normal as they could be with Naruto around. Only a few people even knew Hinata was living with Naruto. It was kept from the Hyuuga family, the Hokage wouldn't tell them on the request from both Naruto and Hinata. The Hokage gave them the message not so search for her and that she might come back. They Hokage knew the reason they wanted her back was to put a seal on her, but since she wasn't part of the family any more they couldn't put one on if she didn't consent. The Hokage had stated that if she was forced to go back and have the seal put on he would strip the clan of its titles and make it public on what they have done.

'What a long day, and there is still piles of paperwork to do.' The Hokage sighed. He stared to think about what happened when he arrived at Naruto's apartment earlier in the week.

Flashback

"This is it" Naruto said as the opened the door.

The Hokage looked around while Naruto stood back waiting to see if he could help. Hinata realized she had left her cloths on the floor blushed with embarrassment.

"Naruto, where are you going to sleep there is only one room." Hokage waited for Naruto to answer.

Naruto stared at Sandaime wide eyed then scratched the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh. "I hadn't thought of that, hmm…… I know, Hinata can have the room and I will sleep out here."

Hinata blushed. 'He's letting me sleep in his room?' "I-I c-cant let you d-do that N-naruto-kun," she said looking down at the ground.

"Hinata-chan, you probably want privacy when you sleep. So I don't just walk out here while you or changing or something in the morning, anyway I have slept out here before and it doesn't bother me, ok." He says with his foxy grin.

Sandaime smiles at them. "Well since that is settled it looks like you will need a bed of some kind and a dresser." Then his face gets serious. "It may be wise Hinata to not go back to the Hyuuga estate; they may try to put that seal on you." At the mention of a seal Naruto flinches. "As long as you don't go back I can somewhat protect you and it may be wise not to tell many people where you are living. So only tell people you can trust."

"Well they can go fuck themselves because Hinata-chan is not getting any gay ass seals. Anyone who puts seals on people without a good reason can go to hell." Naruto said in a cold voice making Hinata and Sandaime shiver. Naruto closes his eyes and begins to think. 'Should I tell her, should I not, should I tell, should I not, hmmm. Well since she is living with me she should know.'

Hinata and Sandaime were staring at Naruto wondering what he was thinking about. Naruto then looked at Sandaime and rubbed his stomach. Sandaime got what he meant and nodded and smiled at him.

Naruto gave a big smile at Hinata, "Hey Hinata, I need tell you something important but you have to keep it a secret, ok?"

Hinata looked puzzled but she nodded.

Naruto lifted up his shirt and focused some chakra. A seal appealed on his stomach, "this is one of the reasons I hate seals so much, but this one has a good reason. If this seal wasn't placed on me the village would have been destroyed. The forth Hokage sacrificed his life to put this seal on me, it holds Kyuubi." He said while smiling. Hinata was shocked and stood staring at him but then Hinata could tell that he was not happy. His eyes had lost the light that usually gives them an immense shine of power. Now they were a dull blue that radiated sadness.

Hinata walked over to him and did something she normally couldn't have done. She knelt down in front of him and started poking his seal on his stomach. "Does the Kyuubi ever say anything?" Just them there was a loud growl from Naruto's stomach. Hinata jumped back in surprise.

"No, that was just my stomach. I'm hungry, lets to get RAMEN!" Naruto said razing his fist.

Flashback ends

Sandaime knew they had requested a meeting with Hiashi but since he had some out of town business to attend he couldn't talk to him. 'It had to be after I found out how convenient, if I didn't have so much paperwork to do I would have got a hold of him right away but that would have just increased my paper work. Being Hokage does suck sometimes.' He let out a sigh. 'I don't think they know where Hinata is but I bet they heard she was in my office so he knows that he can't force her to go to the estate. If he does I bet I could hear Naruto from across the village.' He chuckled. 'I can't tell if Naruto likes her or just doing it because of who he is. It doesn't really matter. Better get back to work.'

Naruto and Hinata

"Come on Hinata-chan why can't we have ramen?" Naruto wined.

"B-but Naruto-kun we need to eat other f-food then ramen, d-don't you like my c-cooking?" Hinata used her puppy eyes.

"Your cooking is the best Hinata-chan," He said. He had told her one of the reasons that he had ramen so much was because it was cheap and easy to make since he couldn't cook worth crap. If it wasn't for Kyuubi he said he would have died from food poisoning. "But I would like some…" He had looked into her puppy eyes and gave in again. "Ok, ok no ramen," he pouted.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She had found out her puppy eyes work well on him, in his defense this was the first time anyone had used it on him so he gave in. Now she wasn't stuttering as much either and was proud of herself. Plus Naruto had found out she was a really good cook and had been parsing her for the good food. "L-let go back and cook it." Hinata said.

"YAY, I GET HINATA-CHANS COOKING!" Naruto yelled, as they headed back to the apartment.

END.


	6. chapter 6

I don't own Naruto and thanks toVashBFG you can read my writing

Dragon Man 180: I have something better in mind for later but you will have to see, anyway I'm not going to make Naruto a total powerhouse like most people do, its going to take a hell of a lot of training befor that happens. I don't think he is ready to take on a hyuuga member yet. he hasnt even fought haku yet.

MysteryLady-Tx: you will find out. the window will be put to use.

Tamara2187: yes he is, this is befor the haku fight. he hasnt gone to there yet.

nonengel: not many people so because I have some things that will happen as people find out. Im not telling yet.

Jays Arravan: Ya i got rid of END, i didnt even think about that.

naruto-fanfic: say that later in the fic, it will getting weird. maybe

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

As Long as I Have Friends

It was early in the morning as the sun was just shining in the apartment. A form was lying on the couch wrapped up in some light blue blankets. At one of the ends of the blankets was a mess of blond hair sticking out. The form started to shift and sat up revealing Naruto. He yawned and tried to get off of the couch. He got tangled up in his blankets and landed with a loud thud. He stood up wearing some shorts and looked over to his room mate that was just coming out of the other room wearing a lose tank top and short shorts yawning.

"Morning Hinata-chan" Naruto quietly grumbles. With half closed eyes he heads to the bathroom.

"Morning Naruto-kun" she says back in an equally quite voice. She was still half a sleep and forgetting to be embarrassed how each of them is dressed. She headed towards the bathroom after Naruto. They reached the bathroom at the same time and walked in. Naruto turned on the water to the sink and dunked his head under the water. He took his head out and shook it with the water going all over the place.

"EEK, Naruto-kun," Hinata pouted as she gets splashed by the water and finally waking up. Naruto looked at her and gave her his foxy grin then walked out of the bathroom to make breakfast. He was put on some water and walked around the apartment to fold his sheets.

They had been lucky for the past week since Hinata moved in, only their teams knew that they were living together. '_Stupid Kakashi-sensei, I am going to get him back for making fun of Hinata-chan, I don't like her like that. Stupid ass Kakashi and his perverted books_.' He walked back to the kitchen and started getting some bowls out. '_I still don't get what Kiba was so pissed about, he better not have been thinking like Kakashi, stupid perverts_.' Then he got an idea and started to give and evil fox grin. '_Hehe those perverts wont know what hit them, hehe._' He started planning a prank to get them. Since the water was boiling he turned off the burner and reached for a packed of ramen but stopped and grabbed the oatmeal that was next to it. '_Its different living with someone, Hinata-chan is making me eat all kinds of food now……well they aren't bad, but I love my ramen but Hinata-chan's food is good too. Maybe I should learn how to cook._' He poured the water over the oatmeal and stirred it. He set both bowls on the table and started eating.

Hinata came in when he was half way done and was wearing some knew clothes, she wore a light blue coat with dark blue trim (Think of Naruto's coat with a hood), it was open revealing a black tank top with a small white tiger on the left side partly hidden by the coat. She also had on some grey cargo shorts and her leaf protector was around her neck, her hair was still wet from the shower. She sat down and started eating and watched Naruto finish and head to the bathroom.

She let out a sigh, it had been easy to relax in the house knowing that you weren't being watched through the walls. '_It nice living with Naruto-kun, it feels so much nicer here then back at the estate, I guess I will have to thank father for kicking me out.'_ It had been a hard few days adjusting to living in the apartment, especially since nether of them where morning persons. She set her bowl aside and rested her chin on the table and sighed. '_Training with Naruto-kun was hard yesterday, I'm still sore. Well at least I know I'm getting stronger. At least I can do the __Kage Bushin no Jutsu now but I need to get my chakra stamina up.' _She looked at the clock and realized they had to go soon. She got up and went searching for her shuriken pouch. She found them as Naruto was coming out of the bathroom.

"T-Time to go Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Ok," Naruto said as they left the apartment. "Race you." Naruto said grinning.

"Umm…" Then she pushes Naruto making him lose his balance and stumble. "S-sure," as she takes off running and giggling.

"YOU CHEATED" He yells and laughs as he takes off after her. They fly threw town like blurs trying to beat each other to the training ground. They where neck and neck as they were coming to team 8 (I think that's Hinata's team name.) Till Naruto tripped and went sliding face first across the ground for about 20 feel. (They where moving fast b/c they are ninja)

"HAHAHA" Kiba laughed as he pointed at Naruto. Shino just stared.

"A-are y-you alright Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata said panting and put her hands on her knees.

"Oww," Naruto got up and brushed himself off. "Damn Hinata, you can move fast when you want to."

Hinata blushed at the comment. "Thanks Naruto-kun, I-I think."

Kuranai showed up in a poof of smoke. "Well we have a few missions today so we aren't training till later today. Naruto looks like you have to go wait for your sensei today."

Naruto hung his head, "That lazy perverted bastard won't be there for a couple hours. Well, see you Hinata-chan, have fun with your missions."

"Bye, Naruto-kun" Hinata waved as he left.

"So Hinata, did he do anything to you last night?" Kiba glared at Naruto's back as he was leaving.

"W-we trained and went back to the a-apartment," Hinata told him.

"…………..That's not what I meant but ok," Kiba said looking down. 'Why didn't you ask me if you could stay with me, I would have let you and I don't trust Naruto'

"Naruto-kun won't hurt m-me, you don't have to w-worry" Hinata said. "I-I was more worried at living at home then with N-naruto-kun."

"Good point," Kiba said looking sad. "Well, what are we doing today."

"Well," Kuranai said, "we have to get some groceries for an old lady, weed a garden, walk some dogs, and pick up some kids from school. That's about it."

All three of them nodded.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto" Sakara answered.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard." Naruto glared at him

"Hm," Sasuke glared back. _'Dobe, leaving me with this fan girl, she is not as bad as the others but still she gets on my nerves, I am so going to beat your ass today.'_

"Your early today Naruto." Sakura says

"Ya, Hinata-chan's team is doing missions today and not training so I that leaves me to come here." Naruto says.

"You have been training with them?" Sakura asks looking surprised. Then gets pissed off. " YOU THINK THEY ARE BETTER THEN US!"

No, no, that's not it." As he waves his hands in front of him and backs away scared. "It's just Kakashi-sensei is always late and Kuranai is ok to let me train with them till he get here. She is a genjutsu specialist; I'm not good at that so she can only help me so much."

Sakura calms down. "Oh, ok."

Naruto and Sasuke '_Women are scary'_

Naruto jumps on the bridge railing and lays down for a nap, pulling his forehead protector over his eyes. Occasionally making a kage bushin, trying to get it as far away as possible. Sakura sits on the railing watching the clouds and Sasuke is making his 'I make brooding look cool pose' against the railing.

A few hours later

"Yo," Kakashi appears in a cloud of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Yell Sakura and 4 Narutos.

"Well my house caught on fire and I had to put it out and I then had to repair it" Kakashi said while his eye did that upside down U like thing to show that he is smiling.

"LIAR!" Two of them yell and one just stares.

"Well, I want everyone to train today. Sakura, I want you to run 10 laps around the training ground," She sighs and takes off running. "Sasuke and Naruto, I want you to work on your Justus to master each of them. I know you know how to use them well, try to get them with lest amount of chakra with the most power, and experiment on what you can do with them for an hour. Then come and see me, Sakura should be done by then." They went off to do there exercises as Kakashi pulled out his book and started giggling.

Later

"Hey Sakura-chan, want to go get ramen with me?" Naruto said after they where done practicing for quite a few hours.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I promised Ino I would go shopping with her." She said, and then her face lit up. "I know, you could go get Hinata and we could all go to eat. But I don't want ramen."

"Um… ah…" He looks around and there was dust were Sasuke was just standing. "I will go find Hinata, she might want to go shopping, bye." He took off in a sprint but is caught on the back of his shirt and is stopped.

"You're going shopping and carrying our stuff or do you want those pictures to get around of you and Hinata." She said with an evil grin.

'_Shit, fuck, damn it.'_ Naruto thought then sighed. "Ok, fine"

"Ok, now we will meet by the clothing store you fainted in, Ok" She was giving, 'I'm innocent but if you say anything I will make you life hell' smile.

"O-ok" Naruto said shaking and he took off.

AN: The story has a plot but I haven't got to that yet cuz I have been lazy and wanted to set something up in the story. I will try to get the next chap out sooner but i have been a lazy jackass so. who knows when i will finish it.


	7. chapter 7

I don't own Naruto and thanks to VashBFG you can read my writing

KakaXAnko-4

KakaXKure-6

KakaXKin-1

KakaXShiz-1

The Gandhara: I plan to make this a fairly long story. I am just setting it up right now. Yes I knowI suck at spelling thats why I have Vash read it before i put it up but we are only human and make a shit load of mastakes.

Maruku-Kenshin: I am just getting ideas right now. I may not even go with the one that gets the most votes. I'm just getting ideas right now for the most part. So we will see.

naruto-fanfic: good pionts, hehe, i think it will work good but im not sure yet anyway its going to be a long time befor i show he is paired with one of them. i may just have all them fight over him the whole time.

Thanks for reveiwing my story. If i didnt respond to you i was sorry i was being lazy. The chapters are sort because i am lazy at suck at writingso just wait and i will continue.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

As Long as I Have Friends

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi said through a radio

"5 meters and closing" Sakura answered

"I'm in position." Sasuke said.

"So am I" Naruto said.

"All right, GO!" Kakashi commanded.

All three rushed to attack

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled.

"MEEE-OOOOOOW!" As the cat turned to scratch Naruto.

"Oww! that hurts you stupid cat!" Naruto yelled at the cat.

"Remember, our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger' Kakashi says over the headphones.

"Target confirmed," Sasuke replies.

"Capture missing pet is now complete," Kakashi said. "Good work."

In the Hokage office like place (or where ever they get there assignments)

The poor cat was returned to its owner, the ruler of the Fire Country's wife. The cat was being strangled to death by the lady.

'_If I was that cat I would run away too," _Sakura thought.

'_Aww poor cat, glad it's not me.'_ Naruto was sweat dropping at the cat.

"Now the next mission for team 7 will be," Hokage said "dig a potato field, weed an elderly lady's garden, walk dogs, baby-sit the elders grandson, and"

'NO NO, we have done a lot of boring crap; give us some action old man!" Naruto glared at the Hokage.

'_He's got a point' _Sasuke agreed

Iruka got up from his chair and shouted "YOU'RE A BEGGINER, YOU START OUT AT THE BEGINNING SO YOU CAN WORK YOUR WAY UP TO BIGGER THINGS!"

"WE'VE DONE TONS OF SMALL JOBS, GIVE US SOME ACTION!" Naruto yelled back

"It appears Naruto needs an explanation in why he gets these jobs." Hokage says

(AN: OK I'm going to skip the explanation part because I forgot what it was, all I remember was the D, C, B, and A type of missions.)

"Hmm, yesterday Hinata-chan cooked beef ramen so maybe I can get her to go to Ichiraku."

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" The Hokage yells.

"I don't care you old man, I can handle it so don't underestimate me!" Naruto turns around with his back to the Hokage.

'_This is so not good' _Kakashi sweat droops and glances at Naruto with his eye lazily.

'_The kid wants some hard mission, well Hinata and Naruto could use it, and damn I'm getting soft.'_ Hokage sighed and looked up with a small smile. "Very well; I will give you a C-Class mission that is usually reserved for someone on the Chunin level." Naruto smiled as the rest just blankly stared at the Hokage. "It's a mission to protect a certain individual."

"Who is it? A princess? A lord? Some sort of ruler?" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, Naurto," Sakura said hitting him on the head.

"Calm down. I will proceed to the introduction right away, send him in." Hokage said.

A door opened and drunken old man came out and leaned against the door frame. "What's this, are these kids really ninjas? They look like a bunch of super brats, especially the super short one that looks like a moron."

Naruto glared at the drunken man. Then sprang forward and Kakashi caught him by the back of his shirt. "I will kill him," he yelled.

"Wrong, no killing the person you are assigned to protect" Kakashi stated.

"My name is Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. You are going to escort me back to my village and protect me till I complete the bridge, even if it cost you your lives," he said.

"This mission should last from 2 to 4 weeks." The Hokage said

"Ok, meet at the East Gate in one hour," Kakashi said.

Naruto was rushing back to his apartment to pack. He needed to hurry if he was going to make it in time. He was bouncing from roof top to roof top. '_Got to hurry hurry. Need to leave money with Hinata-chan.' _He ran into is apartment and started throwing his close in a bag and ramen in another bag.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she walked in the door.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Hinata, then jumped at her with his arms outstretched "Hinata-chan!"

"Eeep!" as Hinata got tackled to the floor and stated blushing madly.

"Guess what!" he said grinning like a moron. "The old man assigned me a C-class mission because I am so awesome. The mission will last a few weeks and then we will be able to buy a lot more ramen." Then Naruto got up and started packing again singing a ramen song.

Hinata looked at the 2 bags and sweet dropped then turned to Naruto. "Naruto why are you taking all the ramen?" she asks in an innocent voice that makes Naruto freeze. "Are you going to let me go hungry?"

"Um, no?" Looking at her confused. "You know this past month you have stopped stuttering and started sticking up for yourself. I like it." He gave her his trade mark smile and she blushed as he turned back around to finish his packing.

Once he was turned around she switched most of the ramen with food that could be eaten easily on the trail and shut the pack. Picking it off from the counter she carried it to Naruto and handed it to him.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Well I have to go meet my team. See you in a few weeks." He zipped the second bag on the first one and started out the door.

"Wait, I will come with you. What time do you have to be there?" She asked.

"I have to be at the East Gate soon. Hey Hinata, do you know anything about this wave country?" He asked as they left.

"Umm…" She started to poke her fingers together. "I know they are really poor because of someone was monopolizing their trade and pushing the country in depression. I got that from Kuranai-sensei, I don't know who though."

"Ok, that kind of sucks doesn't it." Naruto said looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head. "Well, I think we better hurry, I know Kakashi-sensei will be late but there is a chance he won't be." Then he took off at a run with Hinata right behind him.

AN: I Still want peoples oppintion on who Kakashi should be paired up with. And what did Kin look like its been awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto and thanks to VashBFG you can read my writing

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

As Long as I Have Friends

As Naruto and Hinata reached the gate they began walking again.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto waves to her as he walks up.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata." She greets them

"Hey Sakura" Hinata said and looked at the ground as they stopped in front of her.

"Who is this, another brat," Tazuna said looking a little bit more sober then when they met him.

"Shut up you old geezer, I am going to kick you ass" He shouts and tries to jump at him but Sakura and Hinata grab the back of his shirt before he gets far. When he doesn't get that far he stops and just glares at the old man. A few minutes later Sasuke walks up with a bag on his back and leans against the gates

"Hey Sasuke-kun, ready for this mission?" Sakura asks in a singsong type voice as she flaws over him.

Naruto watches Sasuke try to ignore Sakura then leans over to Hinata and whispers, "I don't think he can keep that I am a human ice cube attitude much longer with Sakura hounding on him." Hinata giggles.

"My team is meeting in a bit Naruto-kun, be safe" Hinata said quietly as she turned and left.

"SEE YA HINATA-CHAN" Naruto called after her waving.

They waited for a little bit for Kakashi to show up. Naruto was pacing back and forth while Sakura sat down next to her pack. Kakashi arrived with a poof.

"Yo" Kakashi said waving his hand. All of there eyes widened.

Naruto pointed at Kakashi "Y-y-your ON TIME!"

Kakashi just shrugged and started walking towards out the gate. "Lets go, it's getting late."

The rest glare at his back and started following him, they travel till it gets dark and stop for the night. (I don't know how long it takes to get there so I'm going to say like 2 days.)

"Sasuke go get some fire wood. Naruto go see if you can find some water. Sakura you're cooking." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke went off to do there jobs. When they got back they started to get the food out. Naruto looked into his pack and realized something.

"HEY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY RAMEN?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi went over to look at his pack. "Looks like you packed some good trail food."

"I didn't pack this, I packed ramen. Hinata-chan tricked me." Naruto pouted.

"How did she trick you?" Sakura said coming up to them.

"Ah…………. I don't know, she just did," he crossed his arms and huffed trying to make a point.

Sakura turns and walks away. "Why do I even bother?"

Skip

They are traveling down the trail, the sun was shinning brightly in the sky. Something was out of place and he knew it, you don't live in a village that hates your guts and don't come up with this feeling. He was looking around but didn't see anything wrong . 'Lets see, maybe I can try out that thing Hinata-chan taught me.' Naruto squinted his eye and tried to focus. 'Let's see first I have to let my eyes go out of focus so that every thing is blurry, then channel some chakra to my eyes and the clear spots should be genjutsus.' He looked around and didn't notice anything unusual. (I made this up so HAHAHA ITS MINE).

All of a sudden there was a ripping noise behind him. He turned around and saw pieces of Kakashi fall down on the ground and froze up. The ninjas appear behind him with there long chain. Sasuke jumps up and throws a star at the chain and then sticks it to a tree. He landed on there gloves and kicked them both in the face. The two nins disconnect there chain and one went for Naruto as the other went for Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke jumps in front of Sakura ready to defend them.

Kakashi appears out of nowhere and knocks the guy out and grabs him in a head lock. "Good job Sasuke, Sakura, and sorry Naruto I didn't think you would freeze up like that."

Naruto had got cut on his hand but it wasn't bleeding to bad. He just stared at the cut not listening to what anyone, trying to figure out why he was so weak that he froze up. Till he herd Kakashi talking about quitting the mission because the poison on the weapons and it would need to be drained from the wound on his hand. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, with a kunai he stabs his hand. "We will continue the mission and protect the old man!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked at the other two then nodded. "Vary well; let's continue since there is no need to worry about the poison in Naruto's wound," he walked over to Naruto and bent down and gave him a pleasant smile. "But you could bleed to death now."

Sweat was falling down Naruto's head. "WHAT!" as he started jumping around

"Now calm down and let me see your hand." He starts bandaging it up and notices it is already almost healed. 'Must be the Kyuubi's power.' After he was done. "Ok, let's get moving."

Back in Konoha

Hinata is relaxing from her training at the apartment. Lying on the couch eating a bag of chips. 'One day and I'm already missing Naruto-kun. When he gets back I will tell him how I feel.' Glancing at the clock she decides to get back to training. She wants to come up some medicine cream to send with Naruto but the problem is that the ingredients are costly so she has to find them herself. She picked up a basket to put them in gets ready to leave.

Knock knock.

She looks at the door wondering who it could be. As she is going to open the door she feels the hairs on her neck stand on end. The door opens and she ends up looking into a pair of white eyes.

AN: Sorry everyone i ment Rin last time not Kin. I will be writing more at work from now on since there is a computer there so maybe i can get more done. See ya.


End file.
